Algo más
by Julietinlove19
Summary: La vida simple era mi mayor felicidad, una en donde no tenía que detenerme a pensar en las cosas que realmente importaban. Si lo hacía, quizás caería a un vacío del que no podría recuperarme. La simplicidad era perfecta.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola, gracias por leerme. Espero les guste mi nueva historia. Aclaro que Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece y son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Gracias :)

* * *

Algo más

Al segundo sonido de la alarma decidí finalmente levantarme de la cama. 04:00 a.m.

Probablemente se preguntarán, ¿Quién diablos se levanta a esa hora?

Sí, esa soy yo. Sakura Haruno

Me acerqué a la cocina lentamente y preparé avena cocida, al principio no me gustaba comer eso, pero a lo largo del tiempo no sé si me había acostumbrado a su sabor o ya no me importaba, probablemente ambas.

Cuarenta minutos de cardio y una fría ducha fue lo que terminó de despertarme. Ajusté un vestido blanco en mi cuerpo y me coloqué unos zapatos de tacón alto. 06:00 a.m.

El tráfico era mínimo, por eso llegaba siempre temprano al trabajo para evitar la congestión de las siete.

-Sakura, Sakura- ¿me escuchas?- Hinata me miraba algo preocupada.

Sonreí con la confianza necesaria para que me creyera. Hinata era una de mis compañeras de trabajo, la que mejor me caía a decir verdad, era tranquila y siempre estaba pendiente de poder ayudar a los demás. Toda una dulzura.

-Te decía que Naruto trajo unos nuevos documentos para editar- la nota de preocupación desapareció de su voz- puedes escoger el que quieras.

Ambas éramos editoras en una prestigiosa cadena de editoriales, así que siempre estábamos llenas de solicitudes de escritores nuevos o manuscritos de aquellos con los que habíamos trabajado previamente.

-Vale- dije tomando uno al azar- me quedaré con éste.

Ella asintió, tomó otro y dejó los restantes en la papelera de pendientes. Ambas somos bastantes organizadas, así que el trabajo se lleva con armonía y sin problemas.

A la hora del almuerzo Naruto aparece, él es un excelente fotógrafo que ayuda a la empresa de vez en cuando y novio de Hinata. Son una verdadera ternura de pareja, desbordan paz y felicidad. Tanto es así, que mi pequeña Sakura romántica siente envidia de ellos.

Mi Sakura cínica me hace salir de lugar antes de que corazones imaginarios desborden el lugar con la presencia de ese par, voy al restaurant y me sirven mi pechuga asada con ensalada de siempre. Abro el libro de Katzenbach que comencé el lunes por la noche y no me detengo ni cuando el mesero trae mi orden ni tampoco cuando éste se va con su propina.

Soy una cliente frecuente desde hace dos años cuando me mudé a la gran ciudad, he estado ahí tantas veces que siempre tengo la misma mesa a la hora del almuerzo, el mismo plato de comida y la misma estación de radio de fondo. Desde hace mucho tiempo se acostumbraron a no interrumpirme con conversaciones triviales o vacías y esa era una de las cosas que apreciaba del lugar.

Regresé de vuelta a la oficina y continué leyendo el escrito que había escogido, era una historia romántica acerca de dos mejores amigos, donde el chico se había enamorado de ella pero ella al parecer tenía sus ojos puestos en el hermano de él.

Continué leyendo el resto de la tarde hasta que me levanté por mi bebida regular de té helado con limón y regresé a mi puesto.

A las siete en punto salí del trabajo y regresé a casa, tomé mi té caliente, leí un poco de Katzenbach, mi copa de vino en la bañera y finalmente mi sueño reparador.

¿Crees que soy aburrida? No me importa lo que creas.

04:00 a.m. Apago la alarma al segundo sonido, sí, es mi rutina, nunca lo apago al primero.

Cocino mi avena, cuarenta minutos de cardio y mi ducha fría. Lista para el trabajo de nuevo. Poco tráfico, temprano de nuevo.

Hinata a su llegada me saluda con una gran sonrisa y le respondo igual, cuando recién nos conocimos preguntaba las razones por las que llegaba tan temprano pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado.

-¿Planes para esta noche?- pregunta Hinata cuando me ve escribiendo en el teléfono.

-Lo de siempre- respondo- me encontraré con una amiga en un bar- ¿y tú?

-Cena con Naruto, hoy cumplimos cuatro años.

-Eso es genial- la felicito sinceramente.

Nunca he estado en una relación que durara tanto, mi listón no pasaba de los seis meses en realidad, pero era bueno saber de parejas como Naruto y Hinata que podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos sin aburrirse.

Mi padre había dejado a mi mamá un poco antes de que ella supiera que me esperaba, pero mi madre no creía en segundas oportunidades, así que nunca lo buscó y solo se marchó a la ciudad vecina para crearme sola. Sus respuestas a lo largo de mi curiosidad adolescente siempre habían sido bastante puntuales, ella lo había amado demasiado, él le había roto el corazón, ella había desistido de amor para siempre.

Así que yo crecí rodeada de libros porque mamá pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando para darme lo mejor y yo no planeaba romper su corazón también. Sí, yo era la clase de chica colegial y universitaria aburrida que nunca había probado droga en su vida, que no salía a fiestas, que no amanecía en la cama de ningún chico, la de promedios sobresalientes y la que si moría cualquier día de esos, nadie echaría de menos su pérdida.

¿Te estoy dando algo de pena? No la sientas, las cosas son justo como las deseo. Mi vida pacífica es perfecta para mí, no necesito nada más que eso.

O eso es lo que creía.

Estaba en el bar de siempre con mi bebida de siempre, Ino estaba retrasada con 20 minutos, como siempre.

Ino era la única amiga que había hecho en la universidad, había sido mi compañera asignada de habitación y era lo que los chicos deseaban en una mujer, era alta, con piernas largas, cutis perfecto y un largo y sensual cabello rubio. Ella es el alma de las fiestas, siempre fue así, no podía entrar a ningún sitio sin que todos notaran realmente su presencia.

¿Qué por qué es mi amiga? Digamos que ella también es de esas amigas que aman hacer amigos aunque tú evites que eso suceda, ella realmente tiene poder en los demás. Después de semanas enteras en que solo esperaba que fingiera ignorar mi existencia ella realmente se dedicaba a comenzar conversaciones o preguntar por mi vida. Siempre intentó hacer mi vida más divertida, pero yo siempre creía que con lo que me contaba de la de ella era suficiente para mí.

Ahora, muchos años después, aún nos encontrábamos una vez al mes en un club en el que habíamos quedado nunca perder contacto cuando la universidad terminó.

Treinta minutos tardes, esto era demasiado incluso para ella, pero supongo que podía extender su límite.

-¿Por qué tan triste?- dijo la voz de un hombre sentándose a mi lado.

Era alto, probablemente un metro ochenta y cinco, quizás un poco más. Su piel era blanca, pero no pálida como para comparar con algún personaje de Crepúsculo. Su cabello era negro, pero sus ojos lo eran aún más, realmente profundos, como si fuera un pozo donde caer. Diablos, tanta literatura me estaba haciendo daño.

-¿Te molesta?- la Sakura cínica había dado su saludo- creo que merezco pasar mi bebida en total silencio.

-No me digas, ésta me la sé- dijo riendo, mostrándome su blanca dentadura- ¿esperando a una amiga que está tardando más de la cuenta?

Había dado en el clavo pero no planeaba decírselo.

-Creo que no es de tu incumbencia- bebí de mi ron.

-He adivinado- me volvió a mostrar sus blancos dientes.

-¿Te doy un premio por ello?- dije con dureza, el hombre era guapo pero yo estaba esperando a Ino y no me interesaba entablar conversación con él esta noche, ninguna noche en realidad.

-Una respuesta honesta- pidió.

-Hay decenas de mujeres aquí- dije señalando con mi bebida a la pista de baile- anda, muéstrale esa sonrisa tuya a alguien más.

-Pero te quiero a ti- respondió aún con la sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Y lo que yo quiero? -Alcé mi ceja.

-Pongámoslo así- dijo tomando del ron que el camarero había puesto a su lado- me pagas esa pregunta y yo te respondo una acerca de mí. No molestaré más, prometido.

El mensaje de Ino llegó en ese momento, estaba realmente apenada de no poder ir y me pidió encarecidamente que cambiáramos nuestra cita para el fin de semana entrante.

-No estoy de humor para preguntas- dije levantándome pero él tomó mi brazo suavemente.

-¿Por favor?- me dedicó esa sonrisa de venta comercial de pasta de diente y dentífrico de nuevo.

Tenía dos opciones: Ir a casa, servir mi copa de vino mientras me daba mi baño de burbujas, leer a Katzenbatch y dormir o quedarme aquí con un completo desconocido y entablar alguna estúpida conversación. La respuesta era bastante clara para mí.

-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer- dije poniendo un billete en la mesa para el camarero.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo tomando suavemente mi hombro de vuelta- no haré preguntas personales y no tendrás que preguntar nada de mí. Pero entonces, déjame hacer una proposición.

Separé mi brazo de su mano y asentí, esperando que dijera lo que sea que necesitaba proponer e irme a casa pronto.

-Déjame hacerte feliz


	2. Capítulo 2

Al segundo sonido de la alarma decidí finalmente levantarme de la cama. 04:00 a.m.

Sí, realmente nunca cambio mi rutina.

Desde que era una niña siempre me gustaba imaginarme a mí misma como un robot. Si yo me convertía en un robot entonces siempre sería eficiente, responsable y exactamente lo que los demás esperaban de mí: un trabajo impecable; pero lo más importante era que si me convertía en un robot no tendría que sentir, no me convertiría en mi madre con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ojos cristalinos que siempre parecían poder convertirse en una fuente de lágrimas.

La vida me exigía cumplir con mis responsabilidades independientemente de si me sentía bien o no para ello, eso era lo único que necesitaba. Sin embargo, para mi mala suerte heredé el corazón de mi madre, frágil, con dosis extras de amor; probablemente te dirás a ti mismo que eso es excelente pero en realidad solo era una condena para mí. Así que construí paredes en mi corazón, edifiqué una por una a través de los años y encerré mi corazón en una casa, con la única esperanza de que algún día tiraría la puerta, rellenaría el hueco con cemento y finalmente tendría un corazón cubierto por completo, donde nadie pudiera entrar y donde nadie pudiera herirme. Ese día el mundo me perdería para siempre.

A vena cocida, cuarenta minutos de cardio, una fría ducha y estaba lista para el nuevo día. Ajusté un vestido azul en mi cuerpo y me coloqué unos zapatos de tacón medio. 06:00 a.m.

No se necesitaba ser bruja para adivinar que algo en Hinata había cambiado la noche anterior. Su rostro desprendía felicidad pura y no podía hacer mucho para ocultarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté- vamos, escúpelo, esa es tu cara de que necesitas contarme algo.

Su cara se llenó más de dicha-como si eso fuera realmente posible- y me mostró el anillo que descansaba en su mano.

-¡Me ha pedido matrimonio!- casi gritó.

Fingí sorpresa y alegría automáticamente, asumí que mis pensamientos reales habrían dañado su alegría sincera. Era natural, él la miraba como si quisiera ver ese rostro cada segundo de su vida, llevaban bastante tiempo juntos y ambos provenían de familias en donde contraer matrimonio era el siguiente paso en el camino hacia la felicidad.

-Me alegra por ti- al menos eso era sincero de mi parte. Hinata definitivamente merecía ser feliz.

-Gracias Sakura- me acorraló en sus brazos en un asfixiante abrazo- un día vas a encontrar al amor de tu vida también y verás cuán feliz te hará.

-Ya soy feliz así como estoy, no necesito a nadie, pero gracias por tu amabilidad- le dije saliendo de sus brazos y caminando a mi escritorio.

-Llegará alguien que te haga querer incluso lo que jamás deseaste- susurró dulcemente mientras ella regresaba a su escritorio también.

¿Qué le pasaba a las personas con esto de repartir tanto amor y buscar la felicidad ajena? ¿No era bastante duro cargar con sus propias preocupaciones e intentar ser feliz con ellos mismos que ahora tenían que venir y lanzar esa mirada de comprensión con la vida esperanzadora del amor como único camino a la felicidad?

¿Por qué nadie podía entender que ya estaba perfectamente así?

**Acerca de la noche pasada: Inicio**

Separé mi brazo de su mano y asentí, esperando que dijera lo que sea que necesitaba proponer e irme a casa pronto.

-Déjame hacerte feliz- pidió.

La propuesta me tomó realmente por sorpresa, pero pude cambiar mi expresión con bastante eficacia. ¿Quién era este loco y por qué quería hacerme feliz?

-Ve a Alcohólicos Anónimos, tanto alcohol te está afectando- tomé mi abrigo y me apresuré a salir dejándolo en la barra.

-Tú me afectas-gritó desde atrás mientras yo apresuraba mi paso para salir de aquel club.

Me detuve en la calle esperando cualquier taxi que pudiera sacarme de ahí, tendría que pedirle a Ino que cambiáramos nuestro lugar de reunión mensual, no podía estar viniendo a un lugar donde se podría hallar a cualquier lunático.

-Aléjate ahora-pedí cuando se paró a mi lado dispuesto a esperar conmigo.

-No quiero-dijo aún con esa sonrisa de comercial- este es un país libre y no estoy ocupando tu espacio personal- en lo que a mí respecta, solo estoy aquí esperando por un taxi.

Iba a ignorarlo, era lo único que podía hacer al respecto. Esperar a ese taxi e ignorarlo por completo.

-Me muero de ganas de ver tu sonrisa de nuevo, es hermosa y me hace preguntarme por qué no sonríes tan seguido.-comentó.

Él podía decir cualquier tontería si quería, yo definitivamente no iba a prestarle atención.

-Pero más que ver tu sonrisa, quiero ser la causa de ella-pidió-déjame hacerte feliz.

-¿Y a ti qué te hace pensar de que no soy feliz?- no pude ignorarlo por más tiempo.

-Lo veo en tus ojos-dijo casi en un susurro-déjame hacerte feliz.

-Mira, no sé quién piensas que soy-me acerqué a él para no armar un espectáculo- pero definitivamente no soy quién crees. Yo no te necesito para hacerme feliz o la ridícula idea que te estés edificando en esa cabeza tuya.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de ser feliz?- se acercó a mí.

-¿Miedo? El miedo no te lleva a ningún sitio-dije- solo aléjate de una vez.

-Déjame hacerte feliz- repitió.

-¿Tienes alguna clase de compulsión con repetir esas palabras?- pregunté- ¿esto es lo que haces, escoges a una chica al azar en un bar y vas por ahí a pedirle hacerla feliz? ¿Estás loco?

-Loco por ti-aseguró.

De toda mi suerte, justamente yo tenía que encontrarme con un trastornado de mente. Quería pedir ayuda pero eso no sería lo correcto, millones de mujeres tenían que soportar a hombres así en todo el mundo, yo podía con ello sin necesidad de exigir ayuda de un tercero.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- exigí- ¿Dinero? Solo dime cuánto necesitas para que te vayas lejos y te lo daré.

-Solo quiero hacerte feliz-pidió.

-Y yo solo quiero que te vayas-reclamé-¿quieres hacerme feliz tomándote la molestia de largarte de mi vista?

Mi tono de voz había subido dos octavas y las personas a nuestro alrededor habían volteado a vernos.

Como regalo divino un taxi había llegado hasta la acera en donde me encontraba.

-Siempre hago exactamente lo que quiero-escuché mientras entraba en mi taxi-quiero hacerte feliz y no voy a descansar hasta hacerlo.

-Suerte con eso-dije mientras cerraba la puerta y pedía al taxista que nos fuéramos de ahí.

-Siempre la tengo-escuché su voz a lo lejos.

Regresé a casa, tomé mi té caliente, leí un poco de Katzenbach, mi copa de vino en la bañera y finalmente mi sueño reparador. Solo que aquella noche me tomó casi media hora conseguir dormir.


End file.
